His Heart
by wannabehipster
Summary: Beatrice Prior never wanted to enter The Selection, she already thought she knew what love was. But when she becomes one of the Selected, she is swept away into a whirlwind of romance and drama. It doesn't help that she despises Prince Tobias. But as The Selection drags on Beatrice finds herself falling in love with the Prince, and not for his crown, but for his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so I've been thinking about doing this Divergent mixed with The Selection thing for a while, since they're two of my favorite book series. However, this is loosley based off of the world of The Selection and I have changed quite a few things.**

 **1) Instead of castes, there are five "provences" (aka the five factions) that act like the castes in** _ **The Selection.**_

 **2) All five provences are equal. No one lives in Candor is better or destened to have a better life than someone who lives in Dauntless, etc. ect..**

 **3) This will mainly be a FourTris story. I won't be able to include any other ships as much because of the main rule that the girls cannot "date" anyone other than Tobias, or else be tried for treason (anyone who has read** _ **The Selection**_ **series knows what I'm talking about ;)).**

 **4) The character who is the Aspen of the story, is nothing like Aspen (for those of you who don't know, Aspen is the main character America's secret lover before and during The Selection). He is infact quite the opposite, but he will stir up drama!**

 **ALSO: To those of you who have been following my other Divergent fic; Breaking Free, don't worry I AM GOING TO UPDATE IT ASAP! I know I've been taking forever but some stuff happened over the past few months (see Authors Note chapter in Breaking Free).**

 **So thank you and enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **...**

The day the letter arrived was the day my life turned into hell.

My parents were delighted, of course, that I recived the once in a lifetime chance to help my country by being one of the Selected. My brother didn't really care, of course, because he had much more important things to do than worry about his little sister leaving him to go live in the palace.

I was...well, I was pissed (pardon my language). I didn't-don't want to go live in the palace for who knows how long with thirty four bratty girls and a stuck-up prince. And I certiantily am not going to fall in love with him, so why even try.

But my parents said that not entering The Selection was selfish. That coming from Abnegation, it was my duty to serve my country in any way possible, this being one of the easiest ways.

So now, I sit at the dinning room table, starring at the application form resentfully.

"Beatrice, you better start filling out that application soon, it's due at the Ambassador's office tommorow." My mother warns, drying her hands with a rag. As she starts to put away dishes, I sigh and start filling out the application.

Name. That one is easy, Beatrice Prior.

Age. Again, easy, sixteen.

My province of origin is Abnegation, I'm five foot four, I weigh one hundred and five pounds, and I enjoy playing the piano.

The only things to do in Abnegation are doing things for others, being selfless. One thing you can do is perform music or plays in the town center for other people's pleasure. I can't act or sing, so I took up piano when I was younger. It's my only escape really.

I fill out the rest of the application and place it back in the envelope. Tommorow I will have my picture taken at the Ambassador's office before they mail it out to Chicago, the country's capital.

My family and I live in part of the country that was once the Untited States of America. After World War III, the nation was divided into smaller sections that became countries of their own. I live in what was once the midwest. Chicago was one of the larger cities in the midwest, so it became our country's capital after the war.

Our contry, which is called Midwest (but usually is refered to as The Midwest Region), is split into five provences: Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Eruidite. Each provence values a different purpose in life, so that together we create a perfect society. I live in Abnegation, the selfless, yet I have always admired Dauntless, the brave.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight." I tell my parents. My father looks up from the paper and nods while my mother continues to straighten up the kitchen.

"Alright, goodnight Beatrice." My father says, turning back to his paper.

"Goodnight." I reply, trying not to run up the stairs in excitement. Tonight I get to see _him_.

My brother is already in his room doing God knows what so I quickley run into my room and lock the door behind me. I sigh, grateful that no one can see into my bedroom. I try to keep it as clean as possile, but it still ends up being messy. I try to busy myself while I wait for him, tidying up my room and reading old newspapers, but it's hard to consentrait when butterflies are errupting in my stomach.

It's almost 11:30 when I hear a soft knock on my window. I smile and rush towards it, opening my window to let him into my bedroom. He climbs in soundlessly as he's done so many times before and sits down on my bed, smilling.

"Hey." He says, his green eyes looking into my grey ones.

"Hello Peter." I respond, hopefully not blushing.

Peter and I met a couple of months ago when I was visiting Chicago with my father. My father was busy with polotics so I had an entire day to just roam around the city. I bumped into Peter on the street and we ended up talking for hours. We both became quite attracted to each other, yet we couldn't be together.

People from different provences cannot marry unless they pay an expensive fee that neither of our parents could afford. So we decided to meet in secret. I live on the edge of Abnegation, near both Chicago and Candor, the truthful (seriously, they _always_ tell the truth, which can get quite annoying), so once a week Peter sneaks in through my bedroom window and we talk and kiss, but nothing more than kiss.

And tonight, that's just what we do. After talking for about an hour or so like always, I decide I should tell him.

"Peter...could I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, sounding distant, which was normal for him. Over the past couple of weeks he's become more and more cold and unloving towards me. The kissing is still great, but I think he wants to do more than that with me, things I'm not ready for.

"I'm entering The Selection." I say. Peter is silent for a moment before he turns to my, his eyes cold and full of hate.

"What?" He spits and I feel my confidence shrink.

"I'm entering The Selection tommorow." I repeat. And then he slaps me. It takes all of my power not to scream in pain. I know it will leave a bruise.

"Why the hell would you do a thing like that?! Am I not good enough for you!?" Peter shoves me up against my bedroom door, the doorknob jabbing into my hip.

"My parents are forcing me to." I wimper, hoping he will stop. Peter has gotten angry at me before, but never hit me. He jabs his elbow into my left ribcage and I wince in pain.

"Don't lie to me Beatrice." He growls and I feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm not." I whisper. Peter punches me in the stomach.

"Bitch." He spits, dropping my beaten body to the floor like I weigh nothing. I try to say something, anything. But Peter opens my window and climbs out into the warm Summer air, leaving me in a puddle of my own tears.

...

Neither of my parnets ask any questions the next morning about the small bruise on my cheek, for asking questions is selfish.

"I'm sure the photographer will apply makeup or do something to make your cheek less noticable." My mother says as we start to walk towards the Ambassador's office, taking me by suprise. Makeup is (as almost everything is) considered selfish, since it causes most women to become vain. I just nod, smilling at my mother.

The Ambassador's office is in town square, infront of the statue of King Marcus Eaton. Every provence has a statue of our current leader, Marucs Eaton. I find it strange to think that soon the statues will be replaced with those of Prince Tobias.

When my mother and I step into line, a few other Abnegation girls and their mothers nod at us. We are often recognized due to my father's high position in politics. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to face Susan Black, a good friend of mine and the daughter of Abnegation's Ambassador.

"Hello Susan." I nod and give her a small smile.

"Hello Beatrice, are you excited?" She replied, trying to keep the volume of her voice to a minimum. I have to force myself not to roll my eyes at her comment. I know Susan is just trying to be nice, but sometimes her Abnegationness is a bit annoying.

"Yeah." I reply meekly. We don't say much afer that, not having much to talk about. And before I know it, it is my turn to have my picture taken. The photographer grimaces at my bruise and, as my mother predicted, applies just a bit of foundation on my cheek to cover it up.

"Smile for te camara!" She says with a thick accent that I cannot place. I smile my normal smile, hoping I don't look _to_ eager to be one of the Selected. And in a split second I am blinded by a briliant white flash.

...

My family and I gather around the television, one of the most lavish things we own, and I try not to seem to nervous. It's been two weeks since I've had my picture taken, two weeks since I've last seen Peter.

He's a threat to me now, a threat I can't seem to escape no matter how hard I try. He haunts my dreams everynight, turning them into nightmares. I'm so scared that he will come back that everynight I double check to make sure that my window is locked and there is no possibility of Peter getting into my room if he tried. But I know my saftey will not last long.

One day Peter is going to come back for me, I'm sure of it. And the only way for me to avoid ever seeing him again is to win the Selection, which is even worse than seeing Peter agian.

Suddenly, the crest of The Midwest Region (a Phoenix rising out of it's ashes surrounded by five silver stars) appears on the televison screen, and I know it's time.

"Goodevening ladies and gentlemen! I'm Max Copperfeild, proud Dauntless member," Max Copperfeild, the host of The Midwest Report Live, flashes a smile at the camera. "And tonight I am joined by none other than King Marcus and Prince Tobias themselves. Because in just a few minuets, Prince Tobias will be revealing the thirty five Selected girls he will be courting for the next few months, or even years. Tell me Tobias, are you nervous?"

The camera pans over to the seat Prince Tobias is sitting in, a thin layer of sweat visable on his forehead. He isn't a bad looking guy, hell, he looks like a Greek God with his naturally tanned skin and deep blue eyes. Prince Tobias awkwardly chuckles and nods.

"Yes Max, you can bet I am." I can tell he wants to say more, but he glances over at King Marcus, looking almost...nervous. Max laughs his fake laugh.

"Alright, lets not keep those thrity five girls waiting any longer now, Your Highness. I belive you have the honour of naming the Selected tonight?" The prince nods stiffly and walks over to stand behind a marble podium with a whicker basket placed on a table next to it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of The Midwest, I present you, with the first girl of the Selected." He picks the first small white evelope out of the basket.

"Christina Buckingham, Candor." I feel my heartbeat start to speed up. _This is real_. I think to myself. _This is no longer a fantasy, this is your chance to get away from Peter._

"Juanita Newcom, Eruidite."

"Rose Hawthorn, Amity." Prince Tobias pulls more names out of his basket, and the girl's pictures flash up on the screen next to him. As the number of envelopes in the basket shrinks, my heart starts to sink. And as the final envelopes are drawn, I give up hope.

"Susan Black, Abnegation."

"Shauna Malcome, Dauntless."

"Lynn Malcome, Dauntless."

"Marlene Williams, Dauntless." Before I know it, he pulls the last envelope out of the basket. _It's not going to be me_. I think. _I'm going to forever live in fear of Peter._

"Beatrice Prior, Abnegation." Caleb drops the book he was reading and my mother suddenly stands up. My father's face is unreadable.

I must have heard wrong. Prince Tobias did _not_ just say my name. I'm not one of the Selected, that's impossible. Suddenly the emergency phone in the kitchen starts ringing. My mother rushes to answer it, talking softly with whoever is on the other side.

Then it hits me.

This is real. I'm one of the Selected. I'm going to meet the Prince. I'm going to stay in the castel.

I'm a member of The Selection.

 **A/N: I know it's not some of my best work but I'm a little rusty. Please leave a review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions. And sorry for the errors in this chapter, I'm still figuring out my beta for this story.**

 **ALSO has anyone else seen the new teaser for Allegiant? I almost died when I saw the FourTris kiss. And not to mention the fact that CinemaSins uploaded Everything Wrong With Insurgent on the same day (the video was hilarious by the way). So major day for the Divergent fandom.**

 **Until next time,**

 **S**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I think thats the most reviews I've gotten on a first chapter of any of my stories. So thanks again!**

 **I woud have updated this sooner, but sadly I've had a sinus infection for the past few days, which comes with headaches, nausea, a sore throat, and an extreamly stuffed up nose. So all I've felt like doing is watching Dan and Phil YouTube videos and sleeping.**

 **Also I want to note that this story will be very different from the plot line of The Selection. I know whenever people make stories of specific characters in a world from another fictional universe and stick to that universe's plot it gets a bit boring. And I don't want people to get bored with this story.**

 **And finally, to the reviewer who asked if Nita will be the Celeste of this fic, yes she will. Because Celeste is a bitch (for the first two books at least) and Nita is** _ **the worst**_ **. Anyways, I promise not all Authors Notes will be this long from now on!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

It's been only two hours since the broadcast and I've already recived five phone calls and have been interviewed twice. I'm not even staying in the castel yet and The Selection is already tiring. As I get ready for bed I make sure my window is locked, like I have been for the past few weeks.

Peter had to have seen the broadcast tonight; he must be furious. At least in two days I'll be miles away from Peter Hayes and Candor, staying in Chicago. With the royal family and thirty four other girls. Being courted by the prince.

I still can't wrap my head around the fact that _I_ , the scrawny, childlike girl from Abnegation, got Selected. The girls are chosen randomly, but fate must have decided to be kind to me for once. I'm still thinking about the next two days as I drift off into a dreamless slumber.

...

"Jeanine Matthews, representative of King Marcus." The aging woman sticks her hand out to me in greeting. Even though I'm still half asleep I try to seem as excited as possible without showing the nervousness and fear I feel on the inside. I was woken up by guards practically banging my door down only ten short minuets ago.

I shake her hand awkwardly take Jeanine's hand and shake it, handshakes a foregine gesture to me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about Abnegation and handshakes." She smiles kindly and pulls a stack of papers out of her bag. "These are the rules you must follow, or risk being kicked out of The Selection." Jeanine clears her throat and starts to read the first page.

"Rule one, you must stay loyal to the Prince at all times. No secret relationships with palace workers and no boyfriends from other provences." I nod, thinking of Peter for a quick moment.

"Rule two, you must not attack any other Selected girls. I know an Abnegation like you wouldn't do that, but belive me when I say nothing like that has never happened before." She goes over countless other rules, and I feel myself start to drift off. I didn't get much sleep tossing and turning last night thinking about the next few months...or years.

"Lastley, whatever the prince asks of you, you _must_ obey." I almost fall out of my chair.

"W-What do you mean?" I studder, knowing where this is going.

"Are you still a virgin?" Jeanine asks, catching me off guard yet again.

"Yes." I almost hiss. All Abnegation wait 'till marrige to...take things to the next level.

"Good. All of the Selected must be virgins. And to answer your question, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about." She winks at me and I feel my cheeks heat up. If that rule is in place, that means Prince Tobias might take advantage of me or any of the other girls. The thought of that fills me with rage.

For the next two hours Zoey and her maids take my measurements and argue about how my hair should be styled for tommorow, which bores the hell out of me. When they're finally leaving, Jeanine whispers in my ear.

"Remember, _anything_ he asks."

...

Jeanine's words flood my thoughts that night as I pack. I'm allowed to bring one small bag filled with personal belongings to put in my room. Since the Abnegation don't have many personal belongings, it doesn't take me to long to do so. I shove an old book, the only book I have, called _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_ and my folder filled with sheet music so I can practice piano for however long I end up staying at the palace.

I'm about to crawl into bed when I see a pebble hit my window. I freeze. _Please let it not be him_ , I think. _Please God._ I open my window and poke my head out into the suprisingly crisp Summer air.

Shit.

Peter stands in my yard, a handful of pebbles in his hand. His emrald eyes light up at the sight of my horrified face.

"Beatrice!" He whispers just loud enough for me to hear. _Close the window_ , _don't respond to him_.

"What do you want Peter?" I hiss. Well, so much for ignoring him.

"I want _you_ , Beatrice. What I did was wrong and I will never forgive myself if I let you go." His eyes are filled with sorrow and it pains me. But it doesn't pain me enough to let him in.

"You had your chance Peter, you screwed it up." I shut my window and close my blinds, my heart racing. I've never stood up to Peter like that before. I smile at the shocked expression he wore on his face when I closed the window.

I fall asleep that night to the sound of pebbles hitting my window pane.

...

"Are you nervous?" My mother asks as short blond locks of hair fall to the floor.

"No." I lie as she finishes trimming my hair and picks up the brush. I've always loved it when my mother cuts my hair. The way she strokes my hair gentley with the brush soothes me. It's also the one time of the month I get to look at myself in the mirror. And by look, I mean sneek glances at my relfection.

The bruise on my cheek is almost gone, while the bruises and marks on my body are still visable. Other than that I look the same as I always have, but I know the stylists working on me during the Selection will change that.

"Everything is going to be just fine Beatrice." My mother whispers in my ear as she finishes brushing my hair. "You'll get through this Selection. You're going to be okay." I hold back tears as she places the brush on my dresser and enters to code to close the wooden panel hidding the mirror.

I get up and give her a long hug, which she returns gratefully. "I'm going to miss you." I wisper, letting the tears spill over.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart." She kisses my hair and releases me. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and head downstairs, trying not to imagine my life without my mother by my side.

...

The Abnegation clap silently as Mr. Black leads Susan and I up the steps of the train platform. There is one train station in Abnegation, and it is mostly used for travling to Chicago to help the homless. I've never seen this many Abnegation packed into the small station before. It's a tradition to see the girls Selected from your provence off, to wish them luck at winning the Prince over.

After all, it is an honour to have the future queen come from your provence.

Mr. Black nods to the both of us, not even going in to hug his daughter or anything. I look out into the crowd, smilling and waving. And it might just be my imagination messing with me but I swear I see Peter's green eyes staring at me from the crowd as I board the train.

There are already two girls on the train when we board, both from Candor. One of the girls smiles at me, her glossy black hair perfectly brushed. The other girl with mousey brown hair and a pig like nose grunts as I take a seat across from both of them.

"Hi I'm Christina, and this is Molly. We're both Candor." Christina smiles once more, her lips painted a bright red. I smile back at her, glad that at least one of the other Selected girls are nice.

"I'm Beatrice and this is Susan. We're Abnegation." Molly mutters something along the lines of "Fucking Stiffs" and Christina glares at her for a brief second before focusing her attention back on me.

"Unfortinatly the other Candor girls took a different train, so I got stuck with this one," She points her thumb at Molly, who rolls her eyes. "But that doesn't really matter to me, I mean, I'm in the freaking _Selection_! Aren't you excited for the Selection?"

"Uh, I guess." I answer as the train begins to pick up speed, meaning that we're out of Abnegation and heading to Eruidite. For the next hour Chrisina and I chat and ask eachother questions, with Susan jumping in ocassionally. And as we near the Erudite station, I try not to grimace.

Abnegation hate the Erudite. Most of them lie to get to the top and they always publish untrue articles about Abnegation poloticians. Just last month they published an article about how my father abuses both Caleb and I to 'perfect us', which is obviously untrue.

The train comes to a hault and a three Erudite girls board. There are five trains carrying the Selected to the palace, so Erudite is our last stop. A girl with dirty blond hair and glasses framing her bright green eyes sits down a few seats away from me, pulling a book out from her bag. The other girl sits across from her, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes bloodshot. She must have had a boyfriend back in Erudite.

As the last girl boards the train it's obvious that she is the type to lie to get to the top. Her long brown hair flows down her back as she struts past the four of us and takes a seat next to the crying girl and pulls out a magazine. Her figure can only be described as desirable. There is no doubt that she will make it into the Elite.

"Damn. I'm not into girls or anything, but she has it going on." Christian whispers in my ear. I raise my eyebrow at her and she shrugs. "I'm Candor, I'm trained to speak my mind."

"Christina, can I be Candor with you?"

"Sure."

"I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." Christina smiles at me.

"So do I."

...

The crowd roars as we step onto the Chicago train platform. Thousands of people from every provence imaginable (except for Abnegation) are pushing up against metal fences that have cleared a path from the platform to the entrance. They hold signs with different girl's names on them, and suprisingly I see a few with my name written on them.

I smile and wave at the crowd as we walk through the station, even stoping to talk to a few of them. The desirable Erudite girl shoots me a glare, while Christina just laughs at my enthusiasum. I don't see whats so bad about talking to the people. I mean, I'm not that outgoing usually but they came here to welcome us to Chicago, the least I can do is thank them.

When we finally reach the cars that will be escorting us to the palace to get settled, I notice Jeanine Matthews standing a few feet away, talking to a camera crew.

"There were camera's following us?" I nudge Christina. She nods.

"Yep. They were all over you talking to the crowd. I mean, it's shocking. Most Stiffs, I mean Abnegation just walk straight ahead, not talking to anyone." She answers, handing her bag to the driver who places them delicatly into the trunk of the car. I notice the same girl who glared at me whispering to her other Erudite friend while glancing over at me. _What is her problem?_

The drive to the palace is filled with excited squeals from Christina and small talk between the Erudite. There is excitement radiating off of all of us. Any one of us could win the Prince over and become the Midwest's future queen. I know for a fact it isn't going to be me, but I'm just happy to escape Peter's clutches for however long the Prince decides to keep me in his Selection, even if it's just for a few days.

As the seven of us exit the car, we are approached by a woman with different colors streaking her raven colored hair.

"Hello girls, and welcome to the palace. I'm Tori, and I'm going to help you learn to become the perfect princess and possibly future queen, along with the help of Jeanine Matthews. Now if you will follow me, I'll take each of you to your seperate rooms." As Tori turns I see a tatto of some type of bird on the back of her neck. She's obviously a Dauntless. The seven of us follow, giddly whispering to eachother. Susan remains quite, an awed expression on her face as she looks around the halls with lavish paintings and windows that seem to be miles high. As we reach the third floor Tori stops in front of us.

"This is the floor you and the other Selected girls will be staying on. After nine o'clock p.m. you must return to your individual rooms, unless the prince asks different of you. The woman's room is also on this floor. There you will mingle with the other girls. The woman's room has many books and musical insturments as well, so you don't always have to socialize." She smiles at us and starts walking agian.

As we walk down the left hallway, Tori stops every now and then and tells the girl who's room it is to wait in there for her maids. I'm one of the last girls to be assigned her room. When I open the door I'm shocked by how simple yet elegant it looks.

There is a bed pushed up against the right wall and glass french doors that lead out into a small balcony which overlooks the palace gardens. A poilshed desk and empty bookshelf are to the right of me and a vanity to the left. A door that I assume leads to the bathroom is also to the left of me.

I decide to unpack my two belongings and try to get settled in. After placing both my book and music folder on the empty bookshelf I open the doors to the balcony and the windows on either side of them, letting fresh air. As I'm doing so I hear my door open and turn to face two girls who couldn't be more than a few years older than I, smiling at me.

"Beatrice Prior?" The blond asks.

"Uh, yeah." I answer.

"Good, it would have been absolutley _awful_ to walk into the wrong room, again." The brunette smiles, shooting a look at the blond. She sighs, and waves the brunette's words off.

"I'm Cassandra, and this is Hope. We're going to be your personal maids." Cassandra and Hope both smile widely at me.

"It's very nice to meet you, but I'm afriad I won't need your help that often." I say, and the girl's faces twist into confusion.

"What?" Cassandra asks. I hear Hope whisper, 'Well she is Abnegation.' in her ear and I scoff.

"It's not because I'm Abnegation, I just don't think I'm going to need your help that much. I can do things on my own after all." At hearing this the girls smile, yet again, but this time at eachother.

"I have a feeling you and Prince Tobias will get along very well then." Hope says, suprising me. Before I can ask any questions Cassandra leads me to the vanity and sits me down.

"Now lets get you out of those...gray clothes, and do your hair for tonight."

"What's tonight?" I ask. Hope opens two french doors that I must have missed and pulls out a light blue dress.

"You and all of the Selected will be eating dinner with the royal family. Tommorow you'll be meeting Prince Tobias for the first time, but this will be his first impression of you. So you _have_ to look fabulous." She explains and I nod. "What do you think of this dress?" She holds up the light blue dress I saw her with before.

It has a simple look to it, with it's three fingers wide straps and floor length skirt it seems so simple, so elegant.

"It's beautiful." I say, smilling.

"I knew you'd like it. C'mon lets get you in this thing." I awkwardly undress behind a folding screen, striping out of my bland grey clothes and steping into my beautiful new dress. Hope zips it up and I step out from behind the screen, facing my apperance in the mirror. I look a bit less childlike, but I do look better than I have in a long time.

After two long hours of Hope and Cassandra fussing over my hair and makeup, I'm starving from not eating at all today. I twirl a lock of my hair (which Cassandra said looked better when I let it down) around my finger as my stomach growls.

"When can I go to dinner again?" I ask. Hope checks the clock on my bedside table.

"About another two hours or so." I groan when I realize it's only four o'clock.

"You can walk around if you want, but be sure to stay on this floor. We can't have you getting kicked out on your first day." Cassandra warns. I nod and grab my music folder, knowing exactly where I'm headed.

...

The woman's room is empty when I arrive. Most of the other girls must still be getting ready, trying their best to impress the Prince. The silk curtians are closed and the only light on is a floor lamp in the corner. Someone must have droped by recently and forgot to turn the power off.

The grand piano is in the far right corner of the large room. I run my hand along the ivory keys, impressed by the quality of the piano. The piano back home was shared by everyone in the provence, moved from house to house. It wasn't a grand piano either, it was an electric keyboard with beat up keys and rusty speakers. On the weekends it sat outside of Mr. Black's office, open for anyone to please those walking past with their music.

I take a seat at the stool and pull my favorite sheet music from my folder. It's an old song, back from before World War III, but it's a masterpeice. It's called 'Over My Head (Cable Car)' by a group called The Fray.

As I start to play I feel my hunger melting away, letting myself get lost in the song. I get so lost in the song that I don't realize someone open the door. I don't notice them standing in the doorway, watching me as I play. It isn't until I finish playing and they start clapping I notice their presence.

I turn around on the stool and come face to face with Prince Tobias.

 **A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Also if you're enjoying this story so far please follow or favorite. Please check out my Tumblr too (I seriously just got it today), link in my profile. Sorry this is so crappy, it took me like seven hours to finish this because I was talking to insurgint on Instagram (go follow them!) and I had to take my meds and other stuff.**

 **Until next time,**

 **S**

 **Instagram: killjoy_queens**

 **Tumblr: notanotherobsessedfangirl tumblr com**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again thank you for all of your lovely reviews! To one particular Guest reviewer Sam (who was also my first reviewer for this story :)) I did not put this fic under Divergent/Selection crossovers because in my opinion it isn't a crossover. A crossover to me is different fictional characters from different fictional universes interacting with each other (ex SuperWhoLock). This fic is just the Divergent characters in an altered universe of Keira Cass's brilliant Selection series. There will also be major differences in this fic involving the plot line of the story.**

 **I also apologise for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Sadly, my computer crashed and all of my work on this chapter was somehow deleted even though I save these documents every pagebreak (...'s).**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

I gape at the man standing in front of me. Surely the lack of food in my stomach must be messing with my brain. But sure enough, the very Prince of the Midwest Region I'm supposed to be impressing is standing a mere five feet away from me.

"Sorry if I scared you. I was just walking down the hall and heard music so I came in to see who was playing." Prince Tobias awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "You're very good at playing the piano." I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thank you, I've been playing since I was five." He walks over and sits down on the piano bench besides me. He looks me up and down, probably trying to figure out my name.

"It's Beatrice, right?" I grimace at the sound of my name coming from his voice. It just sounds so...stiff coming from him. I've always hated my name, but in Abnegation we don't complain about something so selfish.

"Don't call me that." I groan, causing the Prince to raise an eyebrow.

"Then what should I call you?" He asks, not bothering to ask about my hatred of being called by my real name.

"Why don't you decide." I state boldly. Prince Tobias strokes his well defined jaw line, as if deep in thought.

"How about...Tris." He states and I nod.

"Tris...I like that." I say, smiling a little. The right corner of Prince Tobias's mouth quirks up.

"I'm glad you do."

"So what are you doing wandering the halls this early? Dinner isn't for another hour or so." I ask, grabbing my music folder and placing my sheet music back in carefully.

"I was nervous." He states simply, watching me. I laugh a little.

"What do you have to be nervous about? You have thirty four attractive, desperate girls who want to marry you and you get to pick one of them to be your wife." Prince Tobias's small smile fades and he looks away.

"It's alot more complicated than that. Whoever I pick to be my wife will also become the Queen of The Midwest Region, my co-ruler."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't think about it that way." He nods.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Do I have a choice?" I joke, causing him to smile a bit once more.

"You said thirty four girls earlier, why is that?" I tense up a bit at his question.

"I'm not desperate and I'm certainly not attractive." I state bluntly, causing the Prince to raise an eyebrow yet again.

"Can I tell you something Tris?" I nod.

"I've only known you ten minuets and I already feel like I can trust you."

"Well that's good to know, Your Majesty." I say and stand. "Unfortunately I have to go, my maids will throw a fit if I'm not back by five thirty." He stands as well and follows me to the doors.

"It was a pleaser to meet you, Tris." I turn to face him.

"You too." I reply and start to walk back to my room.

"And you shouldn't doubt yourself about how beautiful you are." The Prince whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

...

As I wait in my room, I think of my encounter with Prince Tobias. He wasn't as much of an asshole as I thought he'd be. _It's probably just an act_. I think to myself. After all, Peter was just as nice and charming as the Prince was and look at how that turned out. _Just an act_. I think once again, trying not to picture his brilliant blue eyes or his charming smile.

At five fifty I hear a knock on my door. Christina barges in before I even have time to make it towards the door. Her pastel yellow dress complements her mocha colored skin and a yellow diamond pendant hangs from a gold chain around her neck. She is stunning, unlike me.

"Beatri-" I cut her off before she can finish.

"It's just Tris now. Beatrice is to... _stiff_ for me." Christina gives me a questionable look but unlike the Candor girl I'm used to, she doesn't ask any questions.

"Tris, do you think I look okay?" She asks, slowly spinning around in a circle.

"You look amazing, now come on. We can't be late for dinner." We rush out of my room and follow the herd of jittery teenage girls in luxurious dresses towards the dinning room in the West Wing of the first floor. The entire way there Christina goes on and on about her life in Candor. How her little sister Rose was excited for her being Selected and how the girls in her school were a bunch of annoying bitches with no self control.

When we finally reach the dinning room, Jeanine is standing outside of the doors, wearing a bored expression on her face.

"Ladies, settle down," Everyone does as they are told, in fear of being kicked out before even meeting the prince. "For those of you who don't know my name is Jeanine Matthews and I am work closely alongside both King Marcus and Prince Tobias." A wave of excited giggles breaks out from most of the girls at the mention of Prince Tobias and I roll my eyes.

"Before you enter the dinning room I will give you instructions on how to behave in front of the royal family. First, you will enter _silently_ in a single file line. Find your place card and stand beside your chair, _silently._ When the royal family walks in there will be no screaming, fainting, or tackling the prince." _Were all of the past Selected girls crazy?_

"You will bow when they enter. Once the royal family has taken their seats you will be able to sit down as well. The King will say a few words and then dinner will be served. You may talk _quietly_ with the girls around you, but do not talk to the prince directly unless told to. You will follow these rules every day for as long as you stay here in the palace. My goal is to have each one of you Selected cut out to become Princess by the time you leave...whenever that is." With that the two guards who flanked Jeanine opened the large doors and we do as Jeanine told us, enter silently in a single file line.

My seat is in between two Dauntless girls, Shauna and Marlene. They both wear black dresses, but Shauna's is thigh length and sleek while Marlene's is longer and made of mostly lace. Both Shauna and Marlene are stunningly beautiful in different ways. Shauna's brown hair is shoulder length and wavy, which complements her tanned skin, while Marlene is the exact opposite. Her natural blond hair looks like gold, unlike my dull hair, and it falls down her back like a waterfall. Marlene is also pale, giving her a china doll like look.

A few minuets after we enter, the royal family walks in. By royal family I really mean King Marcus and Prince Tobias. About ten or twelve years ago, King Marcus's wife and Prince Tobias's mother, Queen Evelyn, fell ill. What was only a mild fever turned into a full blown sickness that ended up killing her after four months of trying to overcome the sickness. King Marcus, along with the entire country, was heartbroken at the death of our beloved queen. She was also pregnant with another heir when she feel ill, and neither of them made it.

The prince and king take their seats at a different table, which is elevated so they can watch us while we eat. As they do so the rest of us take our seats, anxious for dinner to start. The rumbling in my stomach doesn't make me any more patient.

"Welcome ladies," King Marcus starts, his loud voice booming though the room. "Today for some of you, will be the start of your routine for the next few days, weeks or months. But for one of you, today will be the start of the rest of your life. My son and I are very excited to welcome a new princess to The Midwest Region, and I'm sure any one of you fine ladies would make a fine addition, but only one of you can stay." He raises his goblet, which I can only assume is filled with wine and a fake smile spreads across his face. "A toast, to my wonderful son Tobias, and to the start of the fifth Selection!"

I raise my glass along with the other girls and take a sip of my water. I glance over at the prince only to find him looking at me, a small smile playing on his lips as he takes his cup and sips his drink. I decide to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and stare down at my dinner, what looks to be a hamburger and fries.

I've always wanted to try a hamburger, but Abnegation only eat plain foods like chicken and rice. Marlene takes a bite of her food and looks over at me, smiling.

"So you're Beatrice?" She asks me, my name sounding foreign coming from her.

"It's actually just Tris." I reply, trying to be as polite and nice as possible. I don't want to make enemies in this palace. Enemies lead to verbal fights and revenge, which I don't think my short temper could handle.

"Cool nickname." Marlene complements. "I'm Marlene but my friends back at Dauntless call me Mar or sometimes even Marbear." [1]

"It's nice to meet you Marlene." Now Shauna turns to me as well, her expression a bit less inviting than Marlene's.

"I'm Shauna. Marlene and I were friends back in Dauntless." She explains.

"It's always nice to have a friend here with you." I say, glancing over to Christina.

"Yeah it really is. I hope the three of us can one day be friends too." Marlene says sweetly, and I almost think she's joking. Most Dauntless would overlook a scrawny Abnegation girl like me, but Shauna and Marlene don't seem to be the typical Dauntless with their lack of tattos and peircings.

Shauna must noticed the slightly shocked expression on my face and laughs. "That's Marbear for you, always one to make friends." Marlene laughs at Shauna's comment and I laugh as well, starting to feel less and less out of place here in the palace.

The rest of dinner goes by with Shauna, Marlene and I talking about our lives back home. Every one and a while I notice Prince Tobias looking over at me, but it could just be my imagination. And that night, as I drift off to sleep, I think of how wrong I was for thinking the Selection was going to be hard. I had no idea how wrong those thoughts were until the next day.

...

 **A/N:**

 **[1] I have two friends who's nicknames are Marbear, so I thought I'd add that in there as a little shoutout, even though they will never read this fic. I also have a friend nicknamed Carebear, but that's a compleatly different story.**

 **Important: I just wanted to let you guys know that their might be a lack of updates coming soon.**

 **First off, I'm looking for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested please PM me and I will check out your betaprofile right away. Second off, I'm going to be tested for depression hopfully within the next few months or so. I've been going through some difficult times for he past few years and I've thought about ending my life so many times before but after talking with my mom we agreed that I could be tested to see if I need medication to help me feel a bit better.**

 **Also I'm going to start doing QOTC (and QOTD on my Divergent/Hunger Games Istagram account: dauntlessdistrict10).**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow or favorite if you're enjoying this story so far, it really brightens up my day!**

 **Until next time,**

 **S**

 **...**

 **QOTC: What book are you reading right now?**

 **AOTC: City of Bones and We Were Liars.**

 **...**

 **Instagram: killjoy_queens , dauntlessdistrict10**

 **Tumblr: notanotherobsessedfangirl . tumblr .com**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated as much as I have been these past few weeks. Although updating three times in ten days is a rarity for me. I usually update at least once a week for both of my Divergent stories. And thank you to all of you wonderful people who review, favorite and follow this fic. It really makes my day and it also lets me know people are enjoying this story!**

 **Also sorry for the errors, I still need a beta and this chapter kept getting deleted for some reason, even though I save my documents a lot. I'm pretty pissed at my laptop right now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

I fiddle with the fabric of my dress as the girls around me giddily talk about the prince. In just a few minuets Jeanine will come into the woman's room and tell us the rules for our first meeting with the prince. Then, in alphabetical order by last name, we will be called up one by one to meet the famous Prince Tobias for the first time. Well, for the other girls it will be their first time.

Even though I don't want to think about Prince Tobias, I end up doing so. What will he say to me when we meet again? Will he send me home today? I can't bear the thought of going back to boring old Abnegation again, especially since Peter will most likely try to win me back once more. Before I can think about more possibilities of what will happen when I see the prince one again, Jeanine walks into the room. A hush falls upon the girls, some of whom are still smiling like idiots.

"Good morning ladies. Today is a very important day for all thirty five of you, and a dreadful day for the girls who will go home." A few girls gasp at the mention of going home and I roll my eyes at their shock. What did they think would happen, all thirty five of us would get to marry the prince? "Now the rules for today are the same as yesterday, which I hope you remember," Jeanine scans the room, as if to hunt down any girls who don't follow her strict directions. When she's done she clears her throat and nods at the guards by the door.

"Now let's get started, Elena Aarons." A girl with curly blond hair smiles widely and practically skips towards the guards, who lead her out of the room. She's obviously an Amity.

The process seems to go on for what feels like hours until I hear my name called. "Beatrice Prior." I stand and straighten out my emerald colored dress. The girl who has been giving me dirty looks for the past few days, Nita I think, is looking me up and down, as if to size me up. I'm sure I've said this before, but what is her problem?

I follow the guards down the hall towards what I've been told is one of the game rooms scattered around the palace. When they open the doors I am immediately greeted by Prince Tobias's intimidating expression, which seems to soften when he see's me. I take a seat across from him on an extremely lavish love seat and tuck a lock of hair behind me ear.

"Hello Tris." The prince says.

"Hello Your Majesty." He scoffs.

"Please don't call me that," I raise my eyebrow.

"What? Your Majesty?"

"Yeah, I prefer Tobias."

"Just Tobias?" He nods, shifting in his seat.

"It makes me feel a bit more...normal. Like I'm not going to be the king of an entire country in just a few years." I nod, and for a minuet or so we sit in awkward silence.

"Sorry, I'm really bad at this." Tobias says out of the blue and I look up at him.

"Bad at what?"

"Talking to girls, talking to anyone really. I'm not used to letting my feelings out in the open, trusting people."

"You trust me don't you?" I ask, recalling our conversation from yesterday. Tobias nods. "So maybe it won't be that hard to trust the other girls." One of the guards pokes his head in, startling me a bit.

"Thirty more seconds Your Highness." We both nod and I stand, staring to walk towards the door.

"Tris,"

"Yes?" I say, turning my head back.

"I have a feeling this is the start to a very good friendship." Tobias smiles and I do the same.

"So do I, Tobias." And with that the guards yank me out of the room, leading me back towards the woman's room.

...

"He called me darling!" I hear one of the girls squeal as we wait to be called in for dinner.

"He said he liked my dress." Another recalls and I see a girl who's head is completely shaved roll her eyes. I notice the girl Nita talking in the corner with Elena, who's sunkissed face is red. I turn my head for a second before hearing a loud smack sound and multiple gasps. When I turn I see Nita holding her left cheek glaring at Elena, who is frozen in fear.

Did she just...

"That bitch slapped me!" Nita screams as two guards rush over to lead Elena out of the room, probably out of the palace. A few girls gather around Nita, while the rest of us just stare in shock. Amity _never_ resort to violence. They usually try to talk it out, using their words to reason. Nita must have said something really bad to cause...this.

Jeanine rushes in a few minuets later, her usually perfect hair tossled and her jacket wrinkled. She clears her throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Ladies, it erm, seems like there has been a complication involving Lady Elena. She is being escorted back to Amity as we speak. Let this be a lesson to all of you to follow the rules, or you will face dire consequences." I hear a muffled sob coming from somewhere in the crowd. Probably one of Elena's friends from Amity.

Jeanine clears her throat once more. "Will the following ladies follow me please," She goes on to list five girls I don't know. Once they leave silence falls over the room. We all know what being called out by Jeanine means.

We started with thirty five girls, and now, only a day later we are left with twenty nine possible queens.

...

"Are you ready for your first Midwest Report?" Hope asks, pulling a palate of eye shadow out of the vanity drawer.

"I guess," I reply as she starts applying a gold shade of eye shadow to my eyelids.

"Don't worry you'll do fine!" Cassandra calls from my closet. Just as Hope finishes applying my makeup, Cassandra steps out of the closet with my dark red dress. It's a ball gown type dress, sleeveless yet it's elegant.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I smile at Cassandra and Hope, who are both beaming with pride.

"Oh it was no bother. After all, you are our future queen!" Hope giggles and both of my maids curtsy then leave me be, knowing that I like to change by myself. I can't help but replay Hope's words in my head, 'our future queen'. Does she really think I'm cut out for being the future queen?

After getting changed I go down to meet the others in the studio where they film The Midwest Report, which is located down in the basement of the palace. Christina squeals when she sees me. "Oh my God, Tris! You're so pretty!" I feel the heat rush to my face at her complement. I see Prince Tobias out of the corner of my eye, talking to King Marcus. He looks confident, but I think I see fear somewhere in his eyes. But why should he be afraid of King Marcus?

I shake that thought out of my head as Tori calls out, "Two minuets 'till we're going live!". There are five rows of seats off to the side of the stage, but they are at an angle where us girls will still be in the camera's view. Christina and I take our seats as instructed and I start to feel my heartbeat in my chest again.

The entire country will be watching this Report. The paparazzi will be tracking every one of my moves from now on. A clock on the other side of the room counts down the time until the cameras start rolling.

Five, four, three, two, one...

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of The Midwest Region! I'm Max, you're host of the ever popular Midwest Report. Tonight, we will be meeting the twenty nine remaining contestants in Prince Tobias's Selection!" The camera pans over from Max's beaming face to us girls. A few girls smile widely and wave, while others, like me, sit with small smiles on their faces.

Max then goes on to introduce the royal family. King Marcus gives a report on the number of homeless in Chicago and how we can help them, and Tobias follows up his father with reports on food production and the crops in Amity.

"Now that we have that out of the way, it's time to meet the ladies of the Selection! Now Prince Tobias, you have already sent six girls home, what were your reasons for doing so?" Max asks Tobias, who seems to have been expecting this question.

"Well Max, I did not send one of the six girls home. One of the ladies broke a few vital rules to participating in the Selection, so we had no choice but to escort her home. As for the other five, after meeting all of the girls privately, the five that went home I didn't feel a true connection with." He answers honestly, and I remember the faces of the girls who got sent home. All of them seemed pretty broken up about it, one even started crying.

"Tobias, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but is there any girl in this room who has caught your attention already?" Max asks and I lean forward a bit in my seat, wanting to know his answer. Tobias blushes a bit before answering.

"Yes." With that the girls around me start giggling and blushing, each probably wondering if they are the girl Tobias is talking about.

"Alright, I can't wait any longer, lets meet these lucky girls!" Max exclaims a bit to happily to be true joy, and starts calling girls up one by one. Susan talks about how happy she is to be here and how nice Prince Tobias is. Christina talks about how big and wonderful the palace is and how Prince Tobias is a born leader. Marlene and Shauna talk about how different the sophisticated palace is compared to Dauntless and how they can't wait to get to know the Prince better. I feel my heartbeat pick up when Max calls my name. I try to smoothly make my way towards what I've nicknamed 'The Hot Seat' next to Max's leather chair.

"Ah, Beatrice Prior, how are you?" He asks, shifting in his chair.

"Actually I go by Tris now." I correct without thinking. Max raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, how did you get such a nickname, Tris?"

"Prince Tobias came up with it actually, he said I didn't act like a Beatrice." I answer, blushing a bit. Max nods.

"So tell me Tris, what has the transition from the province of Abnegation to the palace in Chicago?"

"Well, it definitely was a big change. Everything is so simple in Abnegation, and here in the palace everything is so lavish." Max asks me a few more questions about my personal life and hobbies, as he did with every girl before me, before coming to the most intriguing question, at least for the rest of the country.

"One last question Tris, what do you think of Prince Tobias over here?" Max asks, jabbing his thumb in Tobias's direction. I think a bit before I give my answer.

"Well Max, Prince Tobias has been extremely kind and welcoming to all of us girls for the past few days. He also enjoys music as well. I have a feeling we will get along just fine." I glance over at Tobias, who is giving me a small smile in return. I make my way back to my seat as Max starts questioning other girls and I feel my heartbeat slow down.

...

 **A/N: Sorry for the awkward ending, but I wanted to get this up today! Anyways, I'm freaking out because I just got FALL OUT BOY TICKETS and my seat is RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE STAGE! I can't wait 'till March!**

 **Leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Oh and to the guest reviewer, I will never give up on this story as long as people are enjoying it and reading it! You guys have been the best and extremely patient with my hectic life, and I'm always grateful for that!**

 **Until next time,**

 **S**

 **...**

 **QOTC: Have you ever been to any concerts?**

 **AOTC: Yes, Paramore, Taylor Swift and Imagine Dragons. Fall Out Boy will be my fourth concert.**

 **...**

 **Instagram: killjoy_queens (temporarily spooky_killjoy_queens for the month of October)**

 **Tumblr: notanotherobsessedfangirl . tumblr . com**

 **Wattpad: ratherbedreaming**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews, they mean the world to me! This story has over 3,000 reads for four chapters and I'm freaking out because it usually takes forever for people to actually read my stories, so thank you guys so much! Also, this chapter will be a bit more simmular to the book than others, and I apologize for that. I hate fics where it's based off of another movie or book and it follows the exact storyline of the other movie or book, just replacing the character names. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

The Report last night was a hit to the public, at least that's what Jeanine tells us the next morning at breakfast. King Marcus smiles and wipes his mouth with a cloth napkin.

"Well done girls." He says, his smile sending shivers down my spine. There's something not right about that man. We carry on with our normal breakfast talk after the announcement. Marlene and Shauna tell me about what it's like to live in Dauntless, and I find myself hanging on to every word.

"The best place to be in Dauntless is the Pit." Shauna says, taking a bite of her pancakes. Marlene nods in agreement.

"It's basically this underground hangout where everyone goes for a good time." Marlene smiles at the thought of the Pit, a place that's probably filled with good memories from her childhood.

"Wow, all we had in Abnegation was the town square, and nothing exciting ever really happened there." I sigh, trying not to think of the memories Abnegation holds for me, especially the memories of Peter.

"No wonder you left," Shauna mummbles, taking another bite of her pancakes. Before I can respond, I hear my name being called.

"Tris," I look up to see Tobias staring right at me, a small smile spread on his lips. "Would you come up here for a moment?" He asks, and I notice a few girls look at eachother, wondering what he will say to me. As I walk towards the table where the Prince and King sit, I see Nita smirking out of the corner of my eye. She must think I'm about to get kicked out or something.

 _What if I am?_ I ask myself. Before I can worry myself furthur I'm standing in front of Tobias. "Goodmorning," I say to him, trying not to show that I'm nervous as hell.

"Morning. I was wondering, Tris, if you'd let me take you out on a date?" His words stun me. He wants to take me, the weak Abnegation girl, on a _date_?

"Uh, sure...I guess," I respond uneasily, still unsure if this is all just an act. What if I end up marrying him and he turns out to be a total douche? Tobias's smile widens.

"Great, I'll meet you in your room at four this afternoon."

"Great..." I say, still in a bit of shock from his blunt question. King Marcus gives me a not so subdle look, letting me know I'm dismissed. I walk back towards me seat, my heart beating rapidly.

"What was that about?" Marlene asks as I sit down, sipping her tea.

"He asked me on a date." I say, trying to act casual. Marlene almost spits out her tea and Shauna's mouth drops open.

"The prince is taking you on his first date?" Shauna asks as if trying to tell if I'm telling some kind of sick lie.

"Yep," I reply, picking at my food. It takes all of my strength not to smile.

...

At four o'clock on the dot, someone knocks on my door. Cassandra and Hope squeal with excitement before Cassandra smooth's her hair down and opens the door.

"Hello Your Highness," Cassandra blushes and curtsies.

"Please, call me Tobias." Tobias says politely, causing Cassandra to giggle like a baby. Tobias walks into the room, but stops abruptly, staring at me.

About an hour ago, a guard by the name of Al came to inform me to dress casually since Tobias and I will be doing some outdoor activities on our date. So I decided to wear black yoga pants and a grey tank top with gym shoes. I pulled my dull blonde hair into a high ponytail, sharpening my features.

"You look good, Tris." He complements, and I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I'm not used to getting complemented. "Uh, we should get going," Tobias rubs the back of his neck. He's dressed in black basketball shorts and is wearing a plain blue hoodie. I nod and follow him out into the hall.

"So what are we doing?" I ask, letting curiosity get the best of me.

"One of my favorite activities to do in my free time," Tobias answers vaguely.

"And that would be..." I continue, wanting to see if I can get any more out of him. A small smirk plays on the prince's lips.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I roll my eyes at his secritivity and continue to follow him until we reach a two large, wooden doors on the first floor. Tobias pushes the heavy looking doors open to reveal a large garden that seems to stretch for miles, with a dense forest behind it.

"Be sure not to get lost," He warns, leading me through the beautiful assortments of flowers. When Tobias starts to lead me into the forest, curiosity starts to bubble up inside me once again. Where is he taking me? Before I get a chance to ask, he stops abruptly in a clearing, right in front of me. "Welcome to my safe haven,"

I step out from behind him to see targets hanging from tree branches and a large wooden box filled with knives sits in the middle of the clearing. "Have you ever thrown knives?" Tobias asks, even though he should know the obvious answer, no.

"Nope."

"Well, I'm going to teach you." He grabs two knives, handing me one. Tobias instructs me how to stand and grip the knife, before throwing his own at one of the higher targets. It hits the bulls eye. "Now you try." He steps out of my way and I gulp. When I thought of date, I did not think I'd be throwing knives.

I take a deep breath before following Tobias's instructions and aim at one of the lower targets, lining my non dominant hand up with where I want the knife to land. I throw and surprisingly, the knife hits the target, only a few centimeters from where I wanted it to land.

"Nice throw." Tobias complements and it's then when I realize how close he is to me.

"Um, thanks," I blush. I really need to learn how to accept a complement without my cheeks turning red.

"Looks like we need to start heading back so we can make it back in time for dinner." Tobias points out, tossing his knife back into the box.

"Yeah," I agree, disappointed that our date had to end after only two hours. Oh well, I could be sitting at home right now, letting Peter use me as his own personal punching bag. I think to myself, following Tobias back towards the palace.

...

Once we reach my door, Tobias turns to me, another smile on his lips.

"I had fun today,"

"Me too, I wish we had more time tough." I say honestly.

"Well, we still have an hour 'till we have to go to dinner, you mind if I come into your room with you?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck once again. It takes all my energy to act calm and casual.

"Sure," I respond, opening the door. Thankfully, Cassandra and Hope aren't lurking inside, waiting for details of my date with the prince. The balcony doors are open, letting the fresh Summer air into the room. Tobias looks around a bit before turning his attention back to me.

"Wanna stand on the balcony and talk for a bit?" I nod, thankful that he doesn't want to just sit in awkward silence. We both stand on the small balcony that overlooks the lavish garden, our elbows resting on the railing.

"So whats Abnegation like?" I chuckle until I realise that he's serious.

"Boring," I respond, which is the truth. Nothing ever happens in Abnegation. "What about you, I mean, you grew up in the freaking palace." I feel my true self coming out in front of him, and it doesn't scare me like I thought it would. Tobias gets an uneasy look before looking back out at the garden.

"It's nothing special, growing up here. It just means that you have to be on your best behavoir all the time." He responds, not giving to much detail, which I understand why. He just met me a few days ago, it's not like he has to tell me everything about him right away.

We stand in silence for a few minuets after that, before he breaks it. "Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be my first kiss?" Tobias shocks me yet again, that's twice today.

"Um..."

"You can say no," Tobais says quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that you always remember your first kiss..." He trails off.

"You've never been kissed before?" I ask, shocked that the prince has never kissed a girl before. Tobias shakes his head before moving closer to me so that there is almost no space in between the two of us.

"Will you kiss me, Tris?" He whispers. I gather up all the courage I can muster and take a fist full of his hoodie, pulling his lips towards mine.

Kissing Tobias is nothing like kissing Peter. With Peter our kisses were sloppy, and he always tried shoving his tounge down my throat. But with Tobias, our lips seem like they were made for each other. Our lips move in sync with one another, setting fireworks off in my mind. How could I ever think this man is a jerk? Sadly, I need air to survive, so I pull back, breathless. Tobias has a goofy grin on his face, and I bite my lower lip.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I nod my head yes and I see a flash of dissapointment flash across his face for a split second before smiling again.

"I'll see you later Tris," And with that, he walks back inside and out of my room, leaving me all alone.

...

 **A/N: Gahh I know I'm late and this is short but I hope the last scene made up for my absence. I've started rehearsals for the school play (I'm scenery so I move sets around) and tech week is starting tomorrow so I wanted to get this up today. Also happy National Novel Writing Month! I'm writing an original novel on Wattpad called 'This Is Happy' so if you're interested check it out (I'll leave my Wattpad username below). And on Wattpad my profile picture is my actual face and the name I put on there is my actual name, so if you want to learn more about me check my profile out as well!**

 **Until next time,**

 **S**

...

 **QOTC: What's your favorite song?**

 **AOTC: Either Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance or When The Moon Met The Sun by Panic! At The Disco (one of the few songs I like off that album tbh)**

...

 **Instagram: killjoy_queens**

 **tumblr: notanotherobsessedfangirl . tumblr . com**

 **Wattpad: ratherbedreaming**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Tech week was a few weeks ago, and I was running on three hours of sleep a night so sorry for not updating in three weeks. I needed to catch up on sleep and school work, which I did this previous school week. And now the musical has been announced, Grease (which my group of friends and I are flipping our shit over right now), so now I've gotta practice for my audition in December (fingers crossed that I get Patty, she'd be so fun to play). But I am starting to prewrite chapters so I'll still be able to update every week or so!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews for last chapter! Can we get 11 reviews for this chapter? If you guys do I'll start working on a very special collection of oneshots for you guys (hint: they have to do with a certain musician who is dating Josh Dun :)).**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

...

The first thing I see when I walk into the woman's room the next morning is Nita's glare. She's wearing another revealing dress that hugs her body perfectly, and her makeup is how some Amity girls would say, "on point". Whatever that means. She strides over to me, her long legs carrying her farther than my short ones. I see Marlene, Shauna and Christina all give each other worried glances while Susan doesn't look at me directly as she stands off to the side.

"You're Beatrice Prior, right?" Nita asks, as if she hasn't been shooting me glares ever since she stepped on the train.

"Uh, yeah," I hesitantly respond, having no idea where she's going with this. Nita shoots me a very fake smile, showing off her perfect teeth.

"You know they say that the first girl to get asked out on a date is the next one to go home." She says, which puzzles me.

"Um, excuse me?" Nita laughs a very fake laugh (everything about her seems to be fake).

"Oh that's right, you stiffs know nothing about anything!" I feel my face start to heat up and my hands form fists at my side. The nerve of this Erudite girl. "I studied the Selection in sixth grade, and statistics showed that the girl who got the chance to go on a date first with the prince was usually sent home within the next few days." Nita smiled her real smile this time, her eyes gleaming with hatred towards me. "And you can't argue with statistics."

Before I can respond she turns away, but not before whispering "Bye, bitch." in my ear.

...

The rest of the day drags on, until around one in the afternoon I notice Christina is missing. I turn to Shauna and her sister Lynn. "Do you guys know where Christina is?" I ask.

"Chris? I heard that Prince Tobias asked her on a date after lunch." I feel a small pang in my heart when I hear those words. I shake it off, why should I feel jealous? It's not like Tobias is only mine, I'm sharing him with at least twenty eight other hormonal teenage girls.

"Okay, just wondering." I say, going back to my thoughts. Unfortunately, my thoughts consist of what Tobias and Christina could be doing on their date. Did he take her to his safe haven and teach her how to throw knives just like he did with me? Has he kissed her? What if he falls in love with her and she becomes the future queen? I would feel happy for her, sure, but for some reason the thought of Tobias marrying Christina.

Christina flinging the doors open with a loud squeal interrupts my thoughts. A few of the other girls jump, and one spills tea on her dress causing her to scowl at Chris. Shauna and Marlene laugh at her excitement as she rushes over to us.

"I'm guessing your date went well?" Marlene teases and Christina nods her head rapidly.

"It was magical! He took me mini golfing and then he kissed me!" My heart stops at her words.

"What was kissing the prince like?" Lauren, another Dauntless, asks, fiddling with her eyebrow ring. Christina's face falls slightly.

"Well, he only kissed my cheek, but I imagine kissing his lips would be amazing." It is, I think to myself. None of the girls ask me questions about my date with Tobias, Stiffs never share that much in my eyes I'm not a Stiff, I'm just a normal girl, but to the press and media, I'm the Selected Stiff who doesn't have a chance at winning the prince's heart.

...

Nita was wrong.

Two Amity girls were sent home just a few minuets ago, both teary eyed and most likely heartbroken. It's not like they actually got to know him anyways.

It isn't until later that night when I hear a knock on my door that I get nervous. What if he wants to kick me out now? I can't go back to Abnegation and risk running into Peter, God knows what he will do to me once he sees me again. Since I had to force Cassandra and Hope to go to bed earlier, claiming that I didn't need anymore help for the night, I get up to open the door myself. Tobias stands in the doorway, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," He greets nonchalantly. I step back, inviting him in.

"Hey." I say, confused and nervous about why he would be coming to visit me so late at night. Everyone else must be asleep by now.

"I wanted to see you, to talk with you." I feel a lump form in my throat. Of course I'm going home, who would want a underdeveloped Stiff like me. Tobias must sense my nervousness because he quickly corrects himself. "I'm not sending you home or anything, I just feel like...it's easier to talk with you than with the other girls." I give him a small smile.

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?" He flops down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Anything and everything." I sit down on the bed next to him, wanting so badly to ask him the obvious question.

"What do you think of Christina?" Yep, there's the obvious question. _Way to sound desperate, Tris_. Tobias looks over at me, his stunning blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Christina? Oh, you mean the girl I took out on a date today?" I nod. "She seemed nice, but she sure does talk a lot." Typical Christina. I feel a bit better hearing that he's not desperately in love with Chris, as bad as that must sound.

"Yeah, I guess that's why she's one of my best friends here, I talk so little and she talks all the time."." We talk about little, unimportant things until I hear the clock chime twelve times.

"Is it really midnight?" I whisper, turning to face him. We both lay on my bed, my hair fanned out on the comforter.

"I guess. I should probably head back to my room." Tobias shifts out of bed, turning to shoot me a lopsided grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tris." And then, he's gone.

I dream good dreams that night.

...

The next morning Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and I decide to walk around the palace for a bit and just hang out. As we turn a corner somewhere near the library, I hear Shauna gasp. Two guards are talking a bit further down the hallway. The two look so similar they could be brothers.

"Zeke, Uriah!" The two guards turn their heads in our direction, and smiles spread across their faces.

"Shauna, Lynn, Mar, I didn't know you guys were selected." The younger one says, hugging Marlene for a bit longer than socially acceptable.

"Well, we figured we'd run into you guys at some point."." Shauna says, hugging the older one.

"Oh, I feel so love right now you guys. Seriously, you don't have to pay so much attention to me." Lynn grumbles sarcastically as the younger one releases Marlene.

"Hey there Lynnbear!" He says, giving Lynn a noogie.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Uriah." She says flatly, causing the older brother, who I assume is Zeke, to laugh.

"This is why she's my favorite of the Malcome sisters," Zeke jokes, causing Shauna to punch him in the bicep. "Owwww," He moans, and I laugh.

"Oh, guys this is Tris and Christina. They're also in the Selection." Uriah grins at me and sticks out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, the both of you. I'm the ever hansom Uriah." Zeke rolls his eyes.

"I didn't know they changed the definition of hansom to ugly hag." He jokes, causing his brother to punch his other bicep. "Owwww," Another guard rounds the corner, his blond hair falling into his celery green eyes.

"Hey Zeke, Uri," He says and I notice Christina is looking him up and down with a look I've never seen before. Desire, love.

"Hey Will, the new guy here yet?" Uriah asks. The guard, Will nods.

"He should be here any second now. I told him I'd introduce him to all the others." Suddenly another guard comes into view and I feel my heart stop. He smiles straight at me, sending chills down my back.

"Hello Beatrice."

Peter.

...

 **A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter, I truly am. But since I'm on break for the entire week now, I have time to prewrite chapters and maybe even make a few oneshots. Anyways I saw Mockingjay Part Two on Thursday and flipped my shit it was so good. I started balling about a quarter of the way through the feels were just to much.**

 **Until next time,**

 **S**

 **...**

 **QOTC: Have you seen MJP2 yet?**

 **AOTC: YEEEESSS**

 **...**

 **Instagram: killjoy_queens**

 **tumblr. notanotherobsessedfangirl . tumblr . com**

 **Fandom tumblr: fluffyphandoms . tumblr . com**

 **Wattpad: ratherbedreaming**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: Words cannot express how sorry I am for not updating in what, two months? The holidays are an extremely busy time for me, and I've also been dealing with some personal issues as well. I'm also trying not to be online as much, due to the fact that I almost failed one of my classes this past quarter.**

 **But, since you all were so kind and the last chapter got** _ **more**_ **than 11 reviews like I asked, the first part of a Halsey inspired short story is up called Room 93. Check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I run.

I run as fast as I possibly can in the opposite direction of where he stands, hoping no one follows me. He's not supposed to be here. This is my safe haven, the place where I am safe from him.

After some time, my legs start to burn and it feels like someone punched me in the gut. I slow my running until I stop in front of the large doors that lead to the garden. I pull them open with difficulty, and step into the lush flower beds. That's when I break.

I fall to the ground, sobbing. My dress is probably soiled with dirt but I don't care.

 _I don't care_.

Peter has given me scars, both physical and mental. The way he smiled at me, his green eyes glowing with both hatred and desire, brought it all rushing back. The way he smiled at me, his green eyes glowing with both hatred and desire, brought it all rushing back. I can't stay here if Peter is here, even if it means losing Tobias. It's all just too much.

"Tris?" A low voice causes me to stiffin. I wipe my eyes before I turn to him, my cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Hello Tobias." I say, rising from my kneeling position. Tobias stares at me in shock as I dust the dirt on the skirt of my dress off.

"What are you-" He starts, but the hurt obvious in my eyes must stop him. I clear my throat, trying to break the awkward tension rising in the air.

"I should get back to my room, you probably have a date or something," I turn back towards the doors, desperately hoping he won't try to stop me.

"Wait, Tris," I turn my head, my back still facing him.

"Yes?"

"Is … is everything alright?" No.

"Everything is fine, Tobias." I give him a half-hearted smile and turn back. As I walk the halls, a small part of me hopes that Tobias will follow me so that he can hold me tight and tell me everything will be alright.

He doesn't.

* * *

As if to make my day even more shitty, I find out from Cassandra that Tobias is taking Nita on a date today. Apparently they're going horseback riding then having dinner together, a perfect date for a perfect couple.

I was stupid to think that Tobias would possibly have any feelings for me. Sure, I was his first kiss, yet Nita is probably a much better kisser than me, a much better lover. After all, she has the body of a goddess, while I look like a twelve year old boy. Nita would make a much better queen than me, a much better everything.

For the rest of the day I stay holed up in my room, to avoid both Peter and the inevitable questions Christina, Shauna and Marlene will ask. Cassandra and Hope don't ask why I want to take dinner in my room, which I am grateful for. This is how I spend the next two days, only coming out of my bedroom if it is absolutely necessary. I know I can't stay like this forever, or else Tobias will ask me to leave.

In fact, the past few days I've spent alone thoughts of my possible future with Tobias. Yet, when I think about it I doubt the future king would want someone as damaged as me. I was abused by one of his own soldiers, and I doubt he wants to let more guards go then he has to.

So I make my final decision, I will drop out of the Selection. It saddens me to leave Tobias, yet I have to for my own safety. I don't know what Peter will do if he ever gets his hands on me again, but I fear to reality. Tobias deserves someone better than my broken soul.

* * *

Four days after my run in with Peter, I search for Tobias. From what a guard named Harrison tells me, Tobias is currently unable to see visitors, but I decide to hunt him down anyways. As I try to navigate my way through the labyrinth that is known as the palace, I hear voices coming from a room.

"She's so … loud!" A shrill voice, which I recognize as a girl from Candor named Courtney Hoover laughs.

"Remember back in school, none of the boys wanted to take her to the dance? She stood there all alone with the other losers!" Another high voice giggles. I think it's another girl from Candor.

"Christina won't make it past the next two weeks by my perditions. Besides, who wants a bumbling, obnoxious, Candor as their queen." I stiffen at the last voice. Nita. Courtney coughs uncomfortably, noticing the rude remark Nita threw at her home province.

"Beatrice? No way in hell is she going to make it!" Nita laughs. The other girls join in, enjoying taunting me. "The day Tobias picks a Stiff to be his future bride is the day I die!" More shrill laughter.

I feel my heart contort into nothing. How could she say such cruel things? I'm not naive, I know gossiping is a big thing in the other provences, but saying horrible things about the others without them knowing.

"And what would he do with her anyways, her chest is flatter than Lynn's head!" Courtney laughs again. Suddenly my sadness twists into anger. I stalk off, not caring if they hear me. I make my way back to my room.

I will prove those foolish girls wrong. I will make it farther than any of their expectations. I will stay here longer than any of them.

I am Tris Prior, and I don't back down from a fight.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is such a short, crappy chapter but I felt that I owe this to you guys. Thanks for sticking around and reading my story.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **S**


End file.
